Scooby Doo: DAMCA
by little miss writer girl
Summary: Portals have started appearing. Monsters have been coming out of these portals and started killing people and destroying towns. It was a shock and once the first portals appeared...not many people knew what to do. But now there is a company what deals with these monsters and the murderers what have been multiplying as well. The gang have a lot of to.


What if Scooby Doo and friends actually did proper detective mysteries and capture **real **monsters? This is what might happen! In all fairness I already told you too much! But just to say I don't own Scooby Doo!

* * *

The world has changed a lot in just a few years. For example _portals _have been popping up everywhere. Inside these portals were different worlds, each carried many secrets and many blood hungry monsters and spirits. And once we were able to go through different portals, we really made a connection to all of them. But since all the monsters have been able to go through as well...well that caused a lot of crazed people out in the worlds and there have been a lot of murderers and suicides. But some people have been able to live there life's. I say _some _because well some haven't had the chance to live till there sixteen or even their twenties! But suddenly a company had been made to help out for all the wrongs in the worlds. It was called: Detective And Monster Capturing Decency. Or DAMCA for short. It was a company what picks very special people to help find murderers and to capture the monsters. And right when it was shown on t.v, a lot of people joined up. They had to be in a team or even on their own if they wish. They could be a detective or hunt down monsters, they can do both if they wish, although not many people did both.

There was one group, what does both things I might add. There a very strange but successful group of teenagers. And a dog. These kids were some of the first to join, many people join just for fun or to save the world. But like these kids, they want payback; they want revenge. Fred: His mother was killed while she was out walking, Daphne: Mother died trying to save her family. Velma: A clown destroyed her birthday, Shaggy: His family was killed, making him live on the street. And their dog Scooby Doo: His brother was killed. All have reasons why they join the DAMCA. And all have reasons to die...

**California: Redwood Forest:**

A 168 Chevy Van was rolling down a small pathway silently in a forest, it was dark almost midnight. It was Fred Jones car, a gift from his mother. It was painted with blue and green paint. The blue paint almost like waves, there were words on the each side saying 'The mystery machine'. It also had orange flowers painted on it too, a design Daphne and Shaggy both agreed that would look nice. Fred was driving with Shaggy, Scooby and the girls on top of it. Daphne was holding a classic army m4, Velma was holding a Heckler and Koch USP. Shaggy was holding a Heckler and Koch 416, looking everywhere in fright. Scooby was growling in his throat. A tree swayed slightly Daphne swirled towards it and shot right in the middle of the trunk, Velma was holding her gun out in front of her, her hands shaking. She lowered it and put her hand on Daphne's shoulder.

" It was just the wind Daphne, calm down" Said Velma with a smirk on her face. Daphne turned towards her.

" I know I couldn't help it, i'm a little jumpy..." She said innocently.

" Your jumpy? What about me..." Said Velma looking away, she watched Shaggy holding his gun up in defense, as he kept looking everywhere for something to pop up suddenly. " Shaggy! Com'on you done this like a hundred times before!"

" Well...we never had to find a werewolf! What if I get bitten! I don't wanna be some furry killing machine!" Shaggy said in an almost whisper as if the werewolf could hear him, Shaggy looked down at Scooby, Scooby was looking around nervously, Shaggy gulped.

Suddenly something moved from tree to tree, Velma cocked her gun down and shot at the tree. The thing started racing towards the machine is lighting speed.

"Oh god! Freddie! Speed up!" Yelled Daphne, Freddie who had like driving slowly looked in his right mirror to see the thing scrap the back of the machine.

" What!? Oh man!" Freddie who suddenly change gears and sped up. But that's what it wanted.

The figure jumped into a tree on the opposite side and launched it's self towards the machine, he landed with a thud. The werewolf was round 7 foot tall and the fur what was covering his body was a brown and black, dirty with blood. The claws were longer then human's middle fingers, his ears were moving about to the sound of the engine. His tail swishing this way and that. His teeth were as sharp as eagles talons. His face was ugly with the black nose sniffing the smell of the humans. Daphne edged her gun a little higher for a better shot, Velma stopped her.

" Wait! What if it isn't the actual werewolf? It could be one of his victims" Velma said.

" Well...what the hell do we do to find out if it's the real deal then?" Daphne said irritated. Velma straighten her back, looking happy that she asked; Velma was better at this then holding any gun.

" Scooby." Velma ordered, Scooby looked at her, the werewolf edged closer growling angrily as it was being ignored. " Attack him and try and make it bleed, I could check if it has any human DNA in it's blood"

Scooby growled at the beast and suddenly ran towards it, they fault, rolling around in a ball. Scooby bit it's neck painfully, blood smeared Scooby's coat, the werewolf clawed at him but Scooby dodged and jumped on it's back. Scooby came off and ran towards Velma, Velma collected the blood and climbed down into the a seat at the front. The werewolf wasn't having any of this and swung it's claws at everyone, Daphne shot at it's feet trying to freak it out. But the werewolf didn't move to everyone surprise and horror. He walked slowly towards them, making them go back in fear. It sprung at Shaggy and they both fell off the machine. They rolled down into a sort of ditch and Shaggy mumbled a 'Zoinks' as he fell. The werewolf tried to bite him in the arm, but Shaggy defense himself by hitting the beast in the head with his gun. Blood ran down the werewolf's head and was about to attack him when Daphne shot the beast in the arm, making it go crazy. Shaggy was able to run towards Daphne and Scooby, giving Scooby a hug.

The beast looked back at them and they stood there ready for anything. Velma called from inside the Mystery Machine. " Guy's! It's the real werewolf! Kill it!" And this is where the magic happened. Daphne ran up at him and kicked it in the jaw, the beast wet to attack her with it's claws when Scooby jumped up at him, tearing at it's face and biting hard on its arm. The werewolf howled in pain and Shaggy who climb a tree behind the beast, jumped and with his gun rammed it into it's skull. It fell to the ground, unconscious. But not dead. Velma and Fred reached them and Freddie finished it. He got out his black army knife and plunged it deep into it's heart. Blood poured out.

Everyone was breathing deeply as they watch the beast die in front of them. Fred got out his i phone 5(Yes a iphone 5! No big deal!) and went over to the mystery machine to make a call to the company. Daphne knelt down to pick up the guns, she put one foot on top of the beats chest and pulled out Fred's knife. Daphne went to the back of the mystery machine and got a bucket and a cloth, she got some water from the small river across from them as Shaggy started scratching Scooby behind the ear.

Fred hanged up and looked towards everyone, silencing everyone to hear the news. " Mr Shaw wants us to bring the werewolf back to the company in California."

" But that's like a day drive away!" Said Daphne, Freddie nodded.

" He said they needed to test it" He says " Also he wants to give us another mission and I think he wants us to go to some funfair to check something out"

" Did he have that feeling again?" Asked Velma, a little fear in her voice. Freddie looked down.

" He did" Everyone was silent. They started packing and getting into the car to get back to California. They pushed the beast onto a white blanket and lifted him into the back of the mystery machine. Fred started the engine and they were off.

The drive back was a long one, they didn't really talk much. Everyone was doing their own thing. Fred was of coarse driving, Daphne was putting her hair in a 'perfect' ponytail and adjusting to her make-up, Velma was on the laptop looking up things no one may never know. Shaggy was watching the beast if it attempted to wake and scratching Scooby behind the ear at the same time and Scooby was asleep. The drive was slow and everyone except Shaggy and Fred fell asleep.

In a few hours they arrived in California.

California was different then it was years ago. There were less houses, due to the fact of a fire breathing monster and Zombies attacked here. There were a few still good houses left, but many people have left and lived where they were told to till they sorted things out. Where the United States courthouse was, in Los Angeles had change into one of the DAMCA companies buildings. A few men were standing out side it. The mystery machine slowed down.

"Hey guys! We'er here!" Said Fred, waking them up as he yawn. They all got out, some dragging there feet.

A man looked over at them with a smile. The man was wearing a suit, as some people might image him to dress like. He had black hair and a few bangs covering his face. He has a long face with black eyes, matching his jet black hair. The only thing what made him not look like an agent was that he had a black star tattoo on his face, on the right cheek. The gang walked over.

" Hey Mr Shaw, we got the werewolf" Said Fred, earning a high five from Mr Shaw.

" Brilliant, I get the boys to unload it and bring it to the testing lab" He said, as he clicked his fingers and the other men went to get the beast.

" So what do you want us to do now sir?" Asked Daphne, Mr Shaw suddenly looked serious.

"...I need you to go to Japan, Osaka. There you go and find the witch that lives ther-" Suddenly everyone groaned. Mr Shaw blinked. " Don't groan at me! And anyway...you need to go to the funfair whats only a few hours drive from here, that's what you do first if you really don't want to kill that witch!"

Mr Shaw walked away angrily. Mr Shaw was a twenty five year old man, although he was a little...well you could say weird. As he has a power, a power to know that something would happen in the future. He can have a bad feeling about some place and something happens, he believe's he got this power when the portals appeared. It was strange, but it was handy.

The gang went into the building, to get some breakfast although some would have thought they have launch as well. As they were going to the Cafeteria they met a lot of the others who worked there. As they were just about to enter the Cafeteria two girls were coming their way. The girls were both sixteen. They were called Kumiko and Kyoko. Kumiko was older by a few months. She had short blue hair with purple highlights. She had blue eyes. She wore a purple Japanese shirt with white lines at the collar and arms and a purple skirt with yellow lines at the hip and at the end of the skirt. She wore Black shoes, she also had arm bands on both of her wrists and they were red. She also had a pink ribbon in her hair. Kyoko had blonde-brown hair, almost the same color as Shaggy's and she had pink highlights. She had blue eyes. She wore a red dress what had yellow lines at the arms and end of the dress. She wore pink boots. She had two bands on each of her arms what were pink. They were best friends, living together in the same flat, been friends since they were little.

" Hey guys! Gonna get some food!" Kyoko said happily, Kumiko nodded, emotionless.

" Sure, we just had a run in with a werewolf. For once Shaggy and Scoob aren't the only ones who'er hungry!" Says Fred.

They all went off to get their food and sit at one of the long tables, Kyoko and Kumiko sat with them as well. They started eating.

" So have you got any monster's to kill you two?" Daphne asked. Kyoko stopped eating and thought for a moment, a finger on her chin.

" I don't think we do...oh! Right yeah! We going a few miles towards a town where a spider woman lives" She said. She started looking through her pockets and finally got out a picture. " Here. We have a picture of the spider demon!"

The whole gang (except from Shaggy and Scooby) came round to see the picture. The picture was took in the night, it seemed they were in a tree taking this photo. On one of the think branches was a girl who looked about seventeen, she wore a dirty white, teared dress. Her black hair was short and covering the face, although you could see an eye in the middle of the forehead. Then what really freaked the gang out was that from the back eight massive black hairy legs had broken free from the back, blood shone in the light of the moon. Her body was hanging as the black legs were holding her up. She was looking at the camera.

" W-What happened to the guy who took the photo?" Asked Daphne, a little shook by the picture.

" Were not sure what happened to him, but he's missing" Kyoko said like it wasn't anything impressive, as she played with her food. The gang looked at her in disbelieve by how she could actually say that. Kumiko still eating slowly, noticing nothing from the outside world.

Kumiko took the picture and pushed it into Shaggy and Scooby's face, they started at it for a minute and suddenly screamed in fright, Scooby jumping in Shaggy's arms.

" No way man! How could you go and see this thing!" Shaggy said, thinking that there mad. Kyoko shrugged her shoulders.

" Its work."

" It's also to save this planet, remember Shaggy?" Fred said. Shaggy nodded, not wanted to remember why. Why he of all people chose to kill monsters and take down murderers...well it was better sleeping on the street, that's for sure.

"That's why we have these!" Said Kyoko, showing them two Samurai swords on her belt. Kumiko had two pairs as well. They were long and sharp.

A few minutes later they exited the launch hall and Kyoko and Kumiko said their good byes. The gang left the other way. They left for the fun fair. They really didn't want to go head to head with a witch. They have went head to head with many witches and it was difficult and bloody.

In a hour they have already got there. It was still morning but the sun was shining and it was a hot morning, that's why lots of people have already came to the fun fair. The gang acted normal. It was one of those days where you feel safe even though there is still monsters and criminals running round town. This fun fair was a kind of relaxing bath tub. Where you feel safe and have fun!

Shaggy and Scooby was going to every food cart, getting all the food. You wouldn't think that they had five plates of food at the company, more like living on a island for years. Fred, Daphne and Velma looked round suspiciously. Shaggy looked back at them, happily with candy floss stuck round his chin.

" Like, come one guys! Have some fun while we at it!"

" But Shaggy, Shaw had told us to go here to check something out" Said Fred.

" He could just mean have some fun! Come on! Have any of you had a nice day out, without running into monsters and murders?" Shaggy waited for anyone to disagree with him. They did not.

" I don't know..." Said Daphne, looking around at all the happy faces. " I guess it couldn't hurt, right?"

Fred and Velma looked at each other, a little worried. There weren't many fair grounds anymore, the monsters scared the fun right out of them. But this one kept the people happy, it made them look on the bright side. Fred and Velma didn't want to disturb these people's fun with their meddling questions. They shook their heads and started having a little fun.

A few hours later and everyone was having a laugh. Shaggy and Scooby suddenly ran off saying that they had to ride this roller coaster. From what Shaggy described it was new. It was big and looked like a snake. It looked like great fun too. For all Shaggy and Scooby knew, the guys could be waving food in their faces and still they wouldn't know it. Yes food was their first thing they loved, but roller coasters were second in line. Speaking of lines, Shaggy and Scooby walked up to the line of people, in front of them were two women. Behind them were a couple. Shaggy faced Scooby.

" Man I can't wait for this! I bet its got three of even more then three loops!" Scooby giggled.

" right rhaggy!" Says Scooby. He jumped into the sky, happily. He chuckled, walking backwards into someone. They both fell onto the floor.

Scooby got up right away to see who he bumped into. It was a woman, who was was wearing a light pink shirt with a purple skirt. She had brown hair which came all the way to her hips. She wore a pearl necklace. Shaggy put his hand out for her, which she took. Shaggy pulled her up.

"I'm sorry about that miss. Scooby was just a little excited!" He said.

" It's alright." She smiled. The woman came with a friend, who looked up and down at Shaggy and Scooby through her glasses.

" Do you know them...Hayley?"

" Hey what do you think your doing to my friend! Dirt-bag!" A man behind them shouted, making Scooby jump into Shaggy's arms. Shaggy looked back at the women.

"Oh you'er friends? Want to change seats, so your closer to him?" He said, trying not to freak out as the man was very close to his face.

" Oh no we fine." She said, her friend smiled awkwardly.

" I rather not be near them when the lights go out if you get what I mean" She said, Shaggy looked behind him to see the man and a woman; probably his girlfriend making out.

" Hey Shaggy!" Yelled the gang, running towards Shaggy and Scooby.

" Oh hey guys! Are you going to watch?" He asked.

" Sure we are! But after this we be going" The boys nodded and started walking towards the ride.

The two women got in front, while Shaggy and Scooby sat in the middle. The couple sat behind them.

" Outta the way. This one is ours" Said a man in a black suit and glasses, another guy with the same suit and glasses walked behind him with a suit case. They sat in the back.

They put their safety bars down and shot up into the sky. Shaggy looked down and waved at the gang. They slowly got closer to the top. Scooby who got a little frighten, gulped. Suddenly they moved and raced down the track, everyone screaming as they went. They raced into a tunnel, the tunnel had fangs and looked like a mouth.

As they raced through the cave, Scooby who was enjoying the ride. Felt a wet moisture on his cheek from in front of him, touching it; he found that it was like a water drip. Suddenly something shiny slashed right in front of their eyes. Yelling out, as they came out of the tunnel to see something most horrifying!

The woman behind them screamed, blood spattering everywhere as the head of the boyfriend...was nowhere to be seen.

As they all got off, the police suddenly came, flashing lights and tape. A police women kept the people away as the gang looked for clues. They had lifted the boyfriends body down and covered it. The people from the ride stayed, but the two in the black suit had vanished. They all looked in horror at the body. The girlfriend had sat on her knees right beside the body and started crying. Hayley's friend rubbed her back as Hayley was behind them, with her hand covering her mouth.

" He was right beside me, he was holding my hand!" She said, sniffing. Her curly brown hair covering her face.

"It's not real!" Said Hayley's friend, not helping at all.

Shaggy and Scooby went to talk to the gang, telling them all what had happened. They were in a corner, whispering their ideas. The chief was getting not patient.

" So!..." shouted the chief, getting the audience of the gang. "what do you think happened?" Being as lazy as he was; he didn't want to do any of the work. Which was fine, as the gang had gotten it all together.

" It was defiantly a murder, that's for sure chief!" Said Velma. " And the culprit is one of the passengers strapped into the car"

" Are you a hundred percent on that Velma?" He asked. She nodded, Daphne who had walked into the tunnel where the murder probably happened; came back. The chief had a scrap of paper what had the shape of the cart and six people. Shaggy and Scooby had forgotten all about those two men in black; which wasn't at all great. " Okay I give Shaggy and Scooby a miss, presuming that they didn't go nuts. That only leaves three. So that leaves the people t the front Janet, the friend of the one next to her: Hayley. And the girlfriend of the victim, Ashley. They all had safety bars across their chest, which are locked till the ride is over. We measured the car and the only person would of had enough reach is the one sitting beside him."

" Inspector! It looks like she's got the murder weapon!" Says one of the police men, holding Ashley's handbag. Ashley who was sitting next to him, looked astonished and still had tears in her eyes.

"What I-" She tried to say, but as everyone looked into the bag. There as clear as day, there was a bloody knife, wrapped in a blood stain cloth. " I never seen that before!"

" Ashley. You took the life of your own love, how could you do that? How?" Said Hayley her voice breaking, who was behind her. Her friend Janet was behind her.

"N-n-no I didn't do it! I didn't!"

"Alright. Cuff her up, finish down town" Said the inspector, getting up. Fred folded his arms against his chest.

" So it was her...huh. That was easy!" Said Fred absentmindedly. Daphne and Velma sweat-dropped.

"Hold it Inspector!" Said Daphne. The inspector looked at her, she continued. " The girlfriend is not the murder"

The inspector gaped at her. " The-then who is?"

Everything went silent. Fred who had suddenly been told of the clues. He walked closer towards the three girls and suddenly...

" The murder was you!" He shouted and pointed straight at...Hayley.

Hayley was surprise just as everybody else. Hayley edged forward, gaping at him.

" How could you say that!? The knife is in Ashley's bag!"

" That kind of knife isn't capable of a clean cut through bone. Besides she doesn't have the strength. You wanted to force Ashley to take the punishment for his death, that's why you planted the knife in her handbag."

The inspector moved closer towards Fred. " But she was sitting in the very front of the car, how could she reach?!" Daphne jumped into the conversation.

"It wouldn't be that hard, if you had a slide of hand, a dark tunnel and a piano wire, she pulled off a impressive feat" Said Daphne, Hayley gasped.

"Okay everybody ready?" Asked Fred. He was sitting in the car with a few policemen acting as the other people, while he acted as the killer. The inspector was the victim. " Now before the bar comes down, I put a book bag in between my back and the chair. Once it starts, I slide out. Having plenty of space for the bag. Next I take my weapon. A hook with thin, but sturdy wire. I put my knees on the cars top, with the safety bar as support. I leaned over one row and place the wire over the neck of the victim. I place the hook onto the rail, and that's where the sped of the ride takes over. You don't need strength for that!"

"Only balance and to be flexible with your body is all you need. Specialties of a gymnast."

" How do you even know that I would be a gymnast!?" Shaggy made a move to speak.

" Remember me? My pal bumped into you and I helped you up? Well when I took hold of your hand, you had tough blisters on your palms, exactly what you get when you swing on even bars."

" Yeah but a tennis racket does that too." Says the inspector.

" To help Shaggy, I have other evidence! On the way there, when we were going to watch them. I saw a gust of wind blow her skirt up, there were thick bruises on her leg joints. Another give away of a gymnast tough routine!"

" I'm sure you stared as a good detective Freddie!" Says Daphne, as Velma, Shaggy and Scooby sweat-dropped as Freddie tried to explain.

" That doesn't prove anything!" Says Hayley. Velma looked back at her.

" If so, then where's your necklace Hayley?" Hayley was scared all of a sudden. If you looked closely, the necklace was gone. Daphne suddenly held up a plastic bag with wire, the hook and the beads from Hayley's necklace.

" When Daphne came back with that evidence I already knew." Said Velma. Hayley had tears already coming out of her eyes. " Scooby had felt something wet on his cheek. It was a tear, a tear what could of only came from the person in front of him. You were crying for his death before it happened. You knew you were never going to see his face again. You were crying for what your were about to do."

Hayley then started crying. She started shaking and fell onto her knees. She put her face into her hands.

" That bastard he forsook me!" Janet edged closer to Hayley.

" So you mean that you and Jack were seeing each other?"

" We did. Before we met you guys in collage. We had our first date here! He gave me that necklace. I was going to take my own life too, with one of those pills."

She then started crying, wailing into the night. Janet and Ashley cried too. Daphne started sniffing and Fred put an arm around her.

" What have I done!? What have I done!"

After the policemen had taken her away. The gang started to go out of the fair and towards The mystery machine. When suddenly a light green car came whizzing along the road and was heading straight for them! Scooby jumped in Shaggy's arms as they both shouted. But the car suddenly stopped. Out came Mr Shaw.

"Hey guys! Great job back there!" He congratulated them.

" Aww Thanks Mr Shaw!" Said Fred.

"But we wouldn't of known if it wasn't for you!" Said Daphne. Mr Shaw looked at them.

" Huh? I didn't have a feeling that someone was going to get killed tonight!" He said folding his arms. The gang looked confused.

"Then what was that feeling you had?" Mr Shaw looked round and suddenly got closer to them.

" Well. There have been some crazy people around. But some are even crazier! Some have been able to open more portals and more monsters into this world!"

"What!" Yelled the gang. Mr Shaw nodded.

"Yeah. I had a felling that someone who was able to open a portal was there! So did you see anyone suspicious?" Fred, Daphne and Velma shook their heads.

" You mean some people in black?" Said Shaggy.

" Well some people who seen this guys have notice that they wear black all the time. What did you see some guys like that!?"

" Yeah!" Shaggy and Scooby said nodding their heads.

" Where! Where did they go!?" Said Mr Shaw, looking this way and that happily. Shaggy rubbed the back of his head as Scooby played around with his tail, awkwardly.

" Well...we don't know where they went. They just like...disappeared!" Said Shaggy trying to make it better. But is wasn't. Mr Shaw took Shaggy's and Scooby's heads and banged them together.

" Are you serious! That was the only reason why I sent you here! To try and find one of those idiots who open **portals!" **said Mr Shaw angrily, almost growling like a tiger.

"But don't you have those feeling of something when you know there's a case to be solved?"

"No! These feeling, well its hard to explain, but its like I know who they are. For example I could pick them out from a crown or something like that. Those guys have a weird smell on them that's for sure."

Shaggy and Scooby looked at each other. Mr Shaw suddenly looked at the hole gang.

" Wait! Don't tell me that every time I know that one of those villains are around, you expect that I mean that someone is going to die!" Yelled Mr Shaw. The gang looked away, digging their shoes in dirt.

" You know the weird thing is that every time, someone actually dies!" Says Fred chuckling a bit.

" I guest that's another talent!" Says Daphne.

Mr Shaw takes off a shoe and hurls it at the gang, they somehow dodge it, but suddenly he takes the other off and hits Scooby's nose. " You idiots! Whats wrong with you!"

He sighs. Gets his shoes and storms off towards his car, kicking a rock as he goes. He gets in, without putting his shoes back on. He looks back at the gang."Well lets just hope there still in the area. Well you plane is ready for you, remember? Your going to Japan, Osaka. Take it easy with that witch you hear?"

He whizzes off. Leaving the gang in a awkward position. They had in mind to ask him, if they could skip it, they could stand knowing that they had to face a witch again! But with nothing to do they got into the mystery machine and drove off to the airport where their private plane was waiting for them.

In a few hours, they had gotten onto the plane, got their language all in the plane, picked the best seats. And they flew off to Japan. It took thirteen hours to get there, it was around morning to noon as they got there. They got their equipment ready before they got off. All their hearts bumping loudly. As the door to the plane opened. There standing a few steps away from the plane...was the witch!

* * *

Finally! First chapter finished. And I'm sorry for how long it was! I wanted to get a fight scene and a murder case there too! I hoped you loved this chapter. I think I did good! Please comment! I really like what people say about my writing and since I'm not psychic, I really need you to comment! Can't wait for the next chapter! XD


End file.
